Xavier's school for gifted youngsters
by Flammable01
Summary: A new student gets into Xavier's school in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
Hypocritical vibe.

'Storm, Wolverine, Beast, I don't see the need to come up with different name's for yourself' Madison thought to herself.

She was in a horrible mood after one of the kids played a mean prank on her; in Xavier's school it is a lot more painful when someone has a 'kick me' sign on their back.

"Hey, have you decided on a name?" A young woman asked as she walked beside Madison.

"I already explained that to you, Catherin." Madison rubbed her temples and growled.

"Don't call me that, call me Hot Shot!" She said.

"Okay, Hot Shot, want to explain to me why it even matters?" Madison asked.

"It's just a lot cooler to choose your own name; rather than keeping your old name." Hot Shot said.

"Yeah, sure, that's a totally legit reason." Madison said as she walked up the stairs.

"You're such a party pooper." Hot Shot said angrily.

"Get use to it." Madison turned back as she looked over her shoulder.

Madison got to the top of the stairs and turned down a wide hallway that seemed to go on forever. Her room was number 18, which made her feel slightly lucky for not getting a big number. She pulled her backpack up quickly and opened her room door.

Her room was completely trashed, everything broken, "OH COME ON!" she yelled.

Somebody tapped on the door, "Not in the mood!" she said through the door.

"Madison, it's Hank, let me in." He knocked again.

Madison swung the door open, "I hate to break it to you, but I'm in no mood to discuss politics today."

Hank shrugged, "That's not why I'm here."

"Then what? I want to remind you you're almost twice my age." She said.

"What? No, no nothing like that. There's a new student and I want you to show her around." Hank smiled.

"Hell to the no." Madison shut the door.

"Come on, just this one favor!" Hank said again.

"Henry Hank McCoy, find somebody else young man!" Madison said and snickered.

"Please!" He brushed his blue hair back.

"Why don't you do it? I have to clean my room." Madison swung the door open once more.

Hank leaned to the side and saw her room was a mess, "My God, you do need to clean up. What have you been doing?!"

"It wasn't me." Madison groaned.

"Ah." Hank said quietly.

"Look, I'm not the one you should come to about helping a new kid. She'll just become an outcast by hanging out with me." Madison sighed.

"Why?" Hank asked.

Madison motioned toward the room.

"Please?" Hank said, hopefully.

"No." Madison said seriously.

"Please, Madison it would really help me out." Hank asked again.

"I said no." Madison glared.

Hank sighed, "Okay. Do you recommend anyone?"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Madison asked.

"Why are you in such a bad mood today?" Hank adjusted his collar.

"I've been kicked by several different people, Cat is becoming completely incompetent, and someone trashed my room. Need anything else?" Madison asked.

Hank shook his head.

"Just go ask Xavier, I don't know anyone who would be willing to." Madison said.

"Alright." Hank said and left.

Madison closed the door. Hank didn't know she was always in a bad mood there. She expected it to be so much different, and people to be nicer. She's seen Hank on the news before; he was kind her idol. He would insist on mutant rights and was completely rational.

Madison had the power to not only read people's minds but control them for a short period of time. She had orange hair that was natural, and freckles that danced across the bridge of her nose and on opposite cheeks of her face. She had green eyes that turned black when she used her power, and was completely functional with her own body as well as control other people's.

She also refused to call Hank by his 'mutant name', Beast. He was one of the few people who didn't mind.

Politics was something she paid close attention too, and was usually eager to discuss them with Hank because he knows a lot; being in the government and all.

Madison cleaned her room and threw away most of her broken belongings. She sat on her bed and groaned as she lay back.

She desperately wanted to take a nap, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Madison sat up quickly when someone knocked on the door.

She swung the door open and without thinking said, "I said no, Hank."

"What?" Iceman asked standing at the door.

Iceman was a teacher at Xavier's school, ever since Rogue lost her powers he was always kind of down. But it didn't show in his class.

"Oh, sorry Iceman." A chill of hypocritical feeling ran up her spine.

"Hey, you missed class today. I brought your homework." He said.

"Oh, gee, thanks." Madison said sarcastically.

"Why weren't you there?" Iceman said as he handed Madison her homework.

"I had to clean my room, sorry. I'll be there tomorrow for sure." Madison promised.

"I find it hard to believe you let your room get so messy you need to take the day off." Iceman said.

"I didn't." Madison said under her breath.

"Pardon?" Iceman asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Madison looked over her homework.

"Okay. I'll be looking forward to your arrival at class." Iceman said as he turned away and headed for another door with more homework.

Madison shut the door and went back to her bed, and she fixed her sheets a bit.  
She curled up in her bed and dozed off, waiting for the next day to come in her sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
Surprise gone sour.

Madison awoke around 2 A.M., she couldn't fall back to sleep as hard as she tried.

She rubbed her face with her palm, and stood up to go grab a midnight snack. She knew she wasn't the only one with erratic sleeping.

She shuffled down the hallway and got to the refrigerator and pulled out a bag of chips and a generic brand of chocolate milk.

Madison sat down in a chair at the card table and munched away. Even though the milk wasn't brand-name it was acceptable compared to the nasty orange juice.

She heard footsteps behind her but paid no attention, she figured it was another student.

Madison heard the refrigerator open and light came from the kitchen.

A student with short black hair that was spiked up sat next to her.

She wasn't use to company and it made her uncomfortable. He didn't speak, just ate chips. His eyes looked like shark's eyes; black and cold. When he opened his mouth to shove a chip in she saw teeth that looked sharp enough to pierce flesh. His skin was oddly colored; he had black markings on his face and neck that seemed to be engraved into his skin.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "Yes?"

"Sorry." Madison said and got up and went back to her room.

She wrote in her diary,

_Dear Diary,  
Things have been incredibly hectic, people are almost worse than they were back home.  
Today Hank asked me to show a new kid around,  
I of course declined.  
Because I'm really an outcast,  
and I wouldn't want to make somebody else and outcast too.  
I never told anybody this, but I'm worried if people  
see I have friends, they'll think they're outcasts too.  
And play mean pranks on them just because they like me.  
I don't want that._

She closed the journal and put it back under her bed, thankfully the people who trashed her room didn't find it.

Tomorrow is her birthday, and she really expected nobody to remember; or even care.

She was turning 18, and she could leave and go anywhere she wanted. But she really didn't want to. It would be too hard to function, plus she didn't have anywhere to go.

She decided to keep at Xavier's school and get a college degree there; they offer it and it is free for students who attended the previous year.

Madison watched the digital clock tick, waiting for school to start.

"RIIING!" The alarm chimed, telling Madison to get ready for school.

At Xavier's school the dress code is very loose and flexible. Xavier says it gives the kids a way to express themselves; but if it got too crazy he'd talk to them in private telling them to change.

Madison slipped on some black thigh-high socks, and a t-shirt that was emerald green, like her eyes. She found some short pants and went to the mirror.

She brushed her hair, which took her a while because it was long, and put on some eyeliner and mascara, and grabbed her backpack.

Madison was usually the first person to Storm's class because she was always up early and other kids had trouble waking up.

She walked out of her room and closed the door lightly and began walking to Storm's class.

Storm was her home-room teacher, and she switched her job role about a year ago to power control.

Storm was already there, writing something on the chalkboard.

"Hey professor." Madison said.

"Hello, up early again huh?" Storm said, still facing the board.

"Yep." Madison sat down at her desk and put her backpack under the desk, "Do we have a new kid?"

"Hm?" Storm turned around.

"Well, last night while I was getting food, I saw a guy I'd never seen before." Madison explained.

"Hm…Oh! Yeah, I forgot." Storm set the chalk down, "Yes, his name is Shark."

'I figured as much…' Madison thought.

Storm turned back around and picked up the chalk.

Shark walked into the room, and looked tired, "Where do I sit?" he asked.

"Over there, behind Madison." Storm pointed.

"Okay." He said and walked over to his desk.

Three girls came in, giggling and standing uncomfortably close. The one that looked like the 'leader' was very tall and skinny with very little curves, the one on the right had brunette hair that was in a pony tail with a pink headband she was fairly shorter, and the one on the left had darker brunette hair than the last one and was the shortest and was a little overweight.

"Oh I love your shirt, Kelly!" The leader said to the pony tail girl.

"Oh my God, me too, Brenda!" They both giggled.

"Me three!" The short one said, feeling left out.

They all sat next to each other far away from Madison.

"AHEM." Storm cleared her throat and stared at the girls, "Once you're done, would you like to join the class? Or keep chatting and get detention."

Madison smirked; she didn't like them very much.

A short skinny boy walked in with another boy who was painfully tall, he had to duck to get into the class. They chatted about some game they played, exchanging cheat codes, and sat in the desks in front of Madison.

There was one more desk, next to the three girls.

An average height boy walked into the room with his hair tied back. He wore two shirts, one with long sleeves and one with short and green cargo pants.

The three girls giggled and the girl called Brenda pulled out his chair, "Hi, Chester." She said sweetly.

"Hey, Brenda. How you doin' baby?" He winked and sat down.

"Oh God…" Madison said quietly.

"IF YOU ARE ALL FINISHED…" Storm said loudly.

"Yes, sorry ma'am." Brenda said.

"So. Today's lesson is—"

"Storm?" Hank leaned into the room.

"…Yes what is it Hank?" she sighed.

"I need to borrow Madison for just a bit." He moved his hand in sight and pushed his fingers close together.

"Okay. Fine, just be quick about it. She needs to be back in time for Iceman's class." Storm said.

Madison stood up, grabbed her backpack, and followed him.

"This way." Hank instructed.

Madison followed, she figured out there were going to Xavier's office.

"Am I in trouble?" She asked, "Because if this is about the new—"

"You're not in trouble." Hank smiled and opened the door.

Xavier smirked and at his desk was a cake.

"Oh wow…" Madison said, astonished.

She walked into the room slowly, as if she thought it was a dream. Hank closed the door behind her.

"Happy birthday, Madison!" Xavier and Hank said.

"Awww! You guys!" Madison squealed.

"You're a good student, Madison." Xavier proudly said.

Hank patted her on the back, "You thought we wouldn't remember, huh?"

"I don't even remember telling you!" Madison laughed.

"You didn't." Xavier began, "We found out by your D.O.B."

"Awww, this is so sweet!" She hugged Xavier, then ran back over to Hank and hugged him too.

"Thank you so much!" Madison said happily.

"I'm glad you liked it!" Hank smiled.

"Me too." Xavier said.

"Thank you so much!" Madison repeated.

"Do you want to share the cake with the class?" Xavier asked.

Hank waved his hands as if saying, 'no, stop!'

Madison's smile weakened, "Um… Sure."

Xavier couldn't read her mind because she had manifested a barrier the first time she got into the school.

Madison walked over and picked up the cake, "Thanks again guys." She faked a smile.

Hank opened the door for her, and she headed back to class.

"She hates her classmates." Hank said.

"I didn't know. She won't let me read her thoughts." Xavier said gloomily, "Should I go tell her not to?"

"I don't think she'll change her mind." Hank sighed.

Meanwhile, Madison walked into the class, Storm looked up at her.

"A cake?" Storm asked curiously.

"Yeah, it's my—" Madison began.

"Oh how nice! You got us a cake!" Brenda squealed.

"What?" Madison asked.

"You got me and Chester a cake for our anniversary!" Brenda said loudly.

"…" Madison went quiet.

"How sweet, I didn't know you knew! You're always out of the loop." Kelly said.

"Oh my fucking GOD! You all are so fucking conceded! This is bullshit! It's my birthday you dumbasses!" Madison screamed.

Everyone stared at her, astounded.

"You know what, fuck it. Here take the damn cake. I don't give a shit anymore." Madison set it on Brenda's desk.

"Happy fucking anniversary!" Madison left the classroom.

She stormed down the hallway, angry and frustrated. She threw her door open and slammed it shut.

Madison leaned back on the door, sinking onto the carpet.

She closed her eyes and felt her heart beating fast in her chest. She'd always wanted to tell those stupid girls off, but it wasn't near as satisfying as she had hoped.

Madison began to calm down and breathing slower, 'I need to get over it.' She told herself.

She brushed her hair back with her palm and sighed.

"Knock knock"

Madison looked back at the door she was leaning on.

"Madison? You in here?" Storm called.

"No." Madison called back.

"Madison, please let me in, I need to talk to you." Storm said softly.

"I don't want to talk to anyone." Madison replied.

"Madison, isolating yourself is the worst thing for you." Storm sighed.

Madison stood up and peeked out the door, "What do you expect me to do?"

"May I come in?" Storm asked.

"Yeah." Madison pulled the door open and Storm stepped inside.

Storm hugged Madison.

"Am I in trouble?" Madison said.

"No, I fully understand." Storm shook her head.

"Who's watching the class?" Madison questioned.

"Xavier." Storm said.

"I'm very sorry." Storm rubbed Madison's back.

"I'm use to it." Madison said quietly.

"You know you're my star pupil." Storm smiled and touched Madison's nose.

Madison giggled, "Thanks."

"Are you going to be okay?" Storm said, concerned.

"I'll be fine." Madison said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
The End.

Madison awoke particularly late the next day, probably because she couldn't fall asleep until 12. She was going to be late for class that day.

She sat up, rubbing her eyes. She was hesitant to go back to class, she didn't want the girls in her class to gang up on her; make fun of her.

Madison took a deep breath, 'I can do this.' She told herself and got up.

She pulled a shirt over her head; the shirt was blue with a star in the middle. Her pants were black jeans with torn knee holes. Her socks were ankle socks and her shoes slip-ons. She grabbed her backpack and slipped out the door.

She walked to Storm's classroom and opened the door.

The girls glared at her, with rage on their faces. Madison ignored them and sat down at her desk.

Storm handed out worksheets and study books, "Read chapter 4 and finish the worksheet."

Madison fingered through the pages, she read quickly and had no trouble answering the questions. She pulled out a book she'd been reading for some time now about a murder in Japan and the detectives working on finding out who did it.

Storm picked the worksheets and study books up, "Alright, 20 minute break. Be back here and Iceman's class will start."

Madison got up and walked down the stairs and stepped out the door; she was going to the fountain in the garden.

She walked slowly, admiring the surroundings.

"HEY!" Brenda's voice rang.

Madison turned around just in time to get a fist to the face, she fell onto the ground.

She looked up to see Chester standing over her.

"Beat her up good, Chester." Brenda said sinfully.

"Nobody yells at my girl like you did. I'm gonna teach you not to mess with her." Chester said, his fist turning into a crystal spike.

Madison couldn't focus, it all happened too fast. She dodged a few punches, but that wouldn't last long, she was no good in combat training.

Everything went quiet, just like watching a movie with the mute enabled. Madison stumbled backwards, trying to get away.

She could see Brenda's face contorted into a devious smile.

"What's going on here?!" She saw Storm mouth the words.

Madison felt a sharp throbbing pain in her stomach.

She moved her hand to try and make it stop. She lifted her hand back up to her face when it was wet; her hand was drenched in blood.

"W…Wha?" Madison said but couldn't hear herself speak.

Chester was being tugged back into the school along with Brenda by Storm.

Madison blinked hard; everything went so quickly, she wasn't sure what had happened.

Her brow tensed and she saw a faint blue figure that lifted her up, she felt warm while the blue character carried her.

Watched people around her trying to help, she started feeling it difficult to breathe. Soon she couldn't breathe any longer.

She accepted it; she didn't panic when nothing but blood entered her lungs.

She closed her eyes and felt a fuzzy feeling in her heart…

Hank was hurt the deepest, he had watched her pass; her eyes close and her flesh go cold.

Her wrist slacked and people stared at the lifeless body.

She died painlessly, and was no longer a student at Xavier's school; but a lesson.

They had a statue of her in the garden. Under the statue read;

_She was loved by many.  
Now she will be known as a Goddess of empathy.  
We miss you,_

_Madison Emily Saunten._


End file.
